


Arisa Is The Protagonist?!

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa swearing, F/F, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, Multi, Popipa harem, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A short goofy story about Arisa being like a harem protagonist.Also: Arisa cursing and swearing.





	Arisa Is The Protagonist?!

**Author's Note:**

> How easily I betray my own principles. But the recent Christmas event just drove home what had been lurking in my mind for a while now. Arisa is definitely the harem protagonist of Popipa, not Kasumi. So I wanted to do a quick story with that as the core idea. And Misaki and Arisa's story/episode moments together have a chemistry that made me feel like she should be included. If not as part of the "harem", then at least as a friend. She was definitely just joking, right?
> 
> Also wanted to have Arisa cursing and swearing. :3

It was a quiet day. Or at least it had been.

"A~ri~sa~!"

She never got any more warning than that before Kasumi was on her. Sometimes she didn't even get that.

"Hey, let go of me!" she protested.

Being at school provided no safety from Kasumi's hugs.

"Why?"

"Because people can see!"

It was embarrassing when other people were around.

"So... is it okay when people can't see?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh... th-that's not quite what I meant..."

Kasumi squeezed her closer, and hummed happily.

Arisa sighed deeply. "Why do you like hugging me so much anyway?" she asked. Maybe just a little whiny.

"Because you're so nice!" Kasumi declared cheerfully, and rubbed her cheek against Arisa's.

"The hell I am!"

* * *

"Arisa-chan, can you help me with this song?"

The library at lunch was a place of refuge. Kasumi wasn't all bad, and respected that Arisa wanted to be alone if she went there. Or maybe she was just _that_ against going into the library.

But there were others who were there to do work. Like Rimi.

"Eh? Song-writing isn't exactly something I'm good at, Rimi," Arisa said. She had written exactly one song, and while the others liked it, she wasn't totally happy with it herself.

"But you have a good eye for things. Maybe you can see something I don't." Rimi was fidgeting.

Arisa wondered if that meant she was struggling with something. "Alright," she said, and moved her chair to make room at the table. "I'll have a look at it." Having played piano for so many years meant she knew how to read music, at least.

"Thank you." Rimi got a chair, and put her sheets on the table before sitting down next to Arisa.

Arisa had a hard time spotting anything worth pointing out. Rimi was good at this, and even if Arisa was smart, it didn't mean she was automatically skilled at everything.

"Anything special you want me to look for?" she asked. Staring at it was getting her nowhere.

"W-well, maybe-" Rimi suddenly squeaked. Their hands had accidentally brushed against one another when she reached forwards. For someone who played a stringed instrument, Rimi's hand still felt quite soft.

Arisa gave her a curious look. "Is something wrong, Rimi?" she asked, and noticed Rimi was closer than she had been. Had she moved her chair?

"Uh, n-no, I... um... I-I gotta go! Sorry!" Rimi got up, and practically ran off.

"Hey, your-" Arisa stopped herself. She shouldn't shout in the library, even if Rimi had left her music sheets and notes behind. She'd just give them to her later. But what the hell had that been about? Rimi's face had been quite red.

* * *

Arisa was tuning and adjusting the settings on her keyboard when Tae came up to her.

"Hey, Arisa. Wanna sleep together?"

Arisa was glad she didn't have anything in her mouth, or she would have choked on it. "Pardonfuck?" She looked at Tae with wide eyes.

"You're so nice and soft. I could hug you all night," Tae said with a dreamy smile. "Like a live body pillow."

"Sh-shut up!" Arisa sputtered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even coming from Tae, this was a bit much.

"I'll feed you," Tae offered.

"No! Go away!" Arisa said. She could tell her face was probably red from how hot it felt.

"Aw... can I at least pat your head for a bit?" Tae asked. She was doing that doe-eyed, sad puppy expression of hers, but it wasn't going to work this time.

"I'm not a pet, O-Tae! Fuck off!"

* * *

There was no practice that day, yet the doorbell at Arisa's place rang. That wasn't entirely uncommon any longer. Kasumi had a habit of popping over, as if she thought Arisa would get lonely, or something. Which was definitely not the case, ever.

But instead of Kasumi at the door, Arisa found someone else.

"Saaya?"

"Hi, Arisa. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

Arisa stepped aside to let Saaya in. It had gotten cold that time of year, so it wouldn't do to let a friend stand outside. Even if she was dressed up warm. And at least she asked, unlike what a couple of others in the band would have.

Still... "What brings you over?" she asked. It wasn't entirely unprecedented that Saaya came over on her own, but it was definitely rare.

"Um... I just wanted to see you, I guess. How you are, I mean. That you're doing okay." It sounded like Saaya was making an effort to seem casual.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay," Arisa said, and led the way inside. Her grandma was probably in the living room, so she might as well take Saaya to her room. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... people get more lonely when the days are shorter and darker," Saaya said.

 _Do they?_ Arisa wondered. She definitely felt fine. It all sounded like excuses to her. "Are you sure _you're_ okay?" she asked, as Saaya closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, of course!" Saaya said with a bright smile. "I even brought you something," she said.

Arisa wasn't sure how those two were related, but she noticed that Saaya had brought a bag.

Saaya pulled a box out of the bag. "I made them myself," she said, and handed it over.

Arisa opened it, to find a bunch of cookies. "Oh... thank you. They look good." They smelled good too.

Saaya's smile grew even brighter.

* * *

"And they were shaped like hearts. Can you believe it?"

Arisa had felt the need to vent to someone about all this, and she figured there was only one person outside of the band who might understand her. Or at least would know how to listen.

Misaki just smiled at her, and sipped her hot chocolate.

Arisa sighed. "Things just seem to get weirder and weirder. I swear, it's like I'm in a harem manga."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Uh..." Maybe Arisa shouldn't have said that. "I mean... it's not like... um... I read a lot of stuff, okay?"

Misaki chuckled. "Fufu~, okay," she said, barely suppressing a grin.

Arisa was tempted to headdesk, but they were in a cafe, so that would be highly inappropriate.

"Why me, though? I always figured if anyone would be the main character of something like that in our band, it'd be Kasumi. Certainly not me."

"So you've thought about it?" Misaki teased, and giggled when Arisa shot her a dirty look. "I don't know. Sounds like your band is almost as strange as mine. Though..." She put one elbow on the table so she could lean her head on her hand. "There is something about you... I have to admit I felt happy when you suddenly asked me out," she said with a warm smile.

Arisa gave her a horrified look. "Not you too!"

"Ahaha, relax, relax. It was just a joke." Misaki sat back up, and waved her hand disarmingly.

Arisa thought she had sounded serious enough that she had gotten worried for a moment there. "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack..."

"So, if it really is like a harem story, who are you going to pick?"

"Hell if I know."

Ultimately Arisa would like them all to stay in her life. Even if she wasn't sure in what way.


End file.
